Vampiro prete
by eric clutter
Summary: Traduction d'un doujinshi. L'histoire d'amour particulière entre un prêtre et un vampire.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.**

_Le prête et le vampire_

Au sein même d'une église, la nuit venait de tomber. Deux bonnes sœurs discutaient avec le prêtre des lieux, Dino.

« Dans ce cas, nous allons l'appeler ce soir. Bonne nuit, mon père.

- Bonne nuit.

- S'il vous plaît soyez prudent pendant votre marche ce soir. Il y a eu une autre victime la nuit dernière...

- Mais ce ne sont que des racontars du village voisin, n'est-ce pas ? Les vampires ne se montrent pas dans cette ville.

- O... oui, je suppose que c'est vrai.

- Aussi longtemps que nous avons l'église et vous, mon père. »

Dino sortit à l'extérieur de l'église, mais il ne fut pas seul très longtemps.

« Hey, mon père. Donne-moi un peu de sang.

- Hey Kyoya, n'est-ce pas déjà l'heure ? »

Le vampire Hibari avait fait son apparition !

CLASH !

Il n'était pas du genre à tergiverser. Il avait de suite tenté une attaque contre le prêtre mais ce fut sans succès car il la bloqua avec son fouet.

« Je te l'ai dis, si tu as seulement besoin d'assez de sang et que ça ne me tue pas, alors je t'en donnerais volontiers.

- Je n'ai aucun intérêt à boire du sang encore chaud. Je le boirais après que ton corps soit inerte sur le sol, père de là règle d'or. Tu vois ? »

Le brun entra en lévitation et s'approcha de Dino en lui tenant le menton en ayant un regard magnifique sur le visage. Cette action surprit passablement le prêtre.

« Ton odeur est assez délicieuse.

- Ha ? Quelle passion... »

CLASH !

« Tu as encore perdu cette fois. »

L'italien avait encore gagné son combat contre le vampire. Celui-ci se trouvant prisonnier du fouet du blond.

« Voyons, d'où est-ce que tu veux boire mon sang ? Je ne crois pas que je vais te laisser le sucer de mes artères... Je ne vais pas mourir si c'est juste de mes poignets, alors vas-y.

- … Je n'en ai pas besoin.

- Mais tu as faim, non ?

- Je n'ai pas gagné alors je n'en ai pas besoin. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'attaquerais personne d'autre. Je respecterais ma promesse. »

POV Kyoya

La première rencontre entre le prêtre et le vampire.

« Heey, es-tu un prêtre ? Ton odeur est vraiment délicieuse, c'est la règle d'or, hein ? Très très délicieuse.

- Tu ne préfères pas les filles ? Habituellement, c'est comme ça qu'agissent les vampires.

- Je n'ai été réveillé que récemment, alors je suis à la recherche de personnes puissantes. Tu as l'air vraiment fort et si délicieux. Il chevaucha aisément le grillage pour davantage s'approcher du blond. Affrontons-nous, mon père. Si je gagne, alors tu devras me donner un peu de ton sang.

- Et si je gagne ?

- Fais ce que tu veux de moi. Poignarde-moi avec un pieu. Tranche-moi la tête. Ce que tu veux.»

Sa requête ne gênait en rien Dino mais il voulut apposer au moins une condition.

« Si je deviens ton adversaire, me promettras-tu de ne pas attaquer d'autres personnes ?

- Bien sûr, il n'y a pas d'autre adversaire de plus délicieux que toi.

- Alors c'est une promesse. Ton nom ?

- Hibari Kyoya. »

Fin POV Kyoya

Les deux hommes se trouvaient encore en dehors de l'église. Hibari était assis contre un arbre alors que le prêtre tendit son poignet devant sa bouche.

« Kyoya, ici, bois. »

Non, il ne voulait pas que le prêtre agisse ainsi !

« Je... je n'ai pas besoin de ça... ! »

Le blond passa sa main dans ses cheveux et les caressa avec gentillesse.

« Ce n'est pas bien, Kyoya. Tu mourras si tu ne le fais pas. Et je ne veux pas ça... »

Dino descendit sa main au niveau du menton du brun et le tint pour ensuite rapprocher son visage du sien afin de l'embrasser chaleureusement.

_Quelques secondes plus tard._

« Ahh ! Aahh... !

- Est-ce délicieux, Kyoya ? »

- N... non. »

Le vampire n'avait plus qu'une chemise défaite sur le corps alors que le prêtre lui avait écarté les jambes pour en venir... à l'acte sexuel. Cependant, Kyoya ne semblait pas apprécier les attouchements qu'il subissait même s'il rougissait.

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'aime pas ça... »

Le prêtre introduit son sexe dans l'intimité de Hibari.

_* Un vampire ne connaissant pas l'impureté. Un père, amoureux. *_

« Mange-moi, vampire. Non... ! »

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur le visage rougissant du brun. Dino entama de suite ses va-et-vient et son compagnon gémit sous ses assauts répétés en lui.

« Hnghh ! »

_Beaucoup plus tard._

Kyoya reposait contre le torse du blond qui avait encore sa chemise ouverte.

« Pourquoi as-tu une telle chose... ?

- Hm ? »

Le vampire parlait du tatouage sur l'épaule gauche du prêtre.

« Ça. Tu as une règle d'or implacable et maintenant... Te tatouer une telle chose détruit cette règle.

- Mais même dans ce cas, le pouvoir de mes fluides corporels qui te permettent de vivre sont suffisamment puissants, non ?

- C'est... »

La fatigue commençait à le fatiguer.

« Ta vitalité est tellement forte. Ça me fatigue vraiment.

- Dors, Kyoya. Quand tu te réveilleras, tu auras complètement récupéré.

- Le soleil se lève, nous devrions rentrer. Je suis faible contre le soleil. Je me sens lourd. »

Le vampire essaya de partir mais Dino le blottit davantage contre son torse pour le garder auprès de lui.

« C'est bon, je vais te garder à l'ombre. Repose-toi, Kyoya. Ne t'inquiète pas...

- Je... n'ai pas l'intention de te croire. … Je... ne peux pas... Si je... meurs alors... Zz... »

Hibari n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase car il venait de partir pour le pays des songes.

« Je ne te laisserais jamais mourir.

- Boss. »

Un renard venait de s'adresser au prêtre, ah non, il venait de se transformer en homme, c'était Romario, un des hommes du blond.

« Ils ont commencé à chasse les vampires dans le village voisin. Ils seront certainement là très bientôt.

- Tu as raison. Nous allons partir.

- Dois-je préparer un cercueil ? »

Le blond se leva avec le vampire dans ses bras avant de répondre à la question.

- Ah, c'est vrai. Quelque chose de vraiment extravagant, au point d'en être de mauvais goût. Kyoya pourrait se débattre alors rendez-le vraiment très solide.

- Ne forcez pas trop, Boss.

- Je sais. »

Dino jeta un coup d'œil vers le ciel.

« Je crois que le soleil est complètement couché maintenant, Kyoya... »

Il fut épris d'une soudaine nostalgie.

« C'est le trente-troisième jour depuis que je t'ai rencontré et que je t'ai étreint ainsi. … C'est le trente-troisième jour où je partage mon pouvoir avec toi. C'est déjà assez pour te rendre semblable aux autres êtres humains. »

POV Dino

_Il y a deux mois._

Reborn parlait à Dino de son admission en tant que prêtre à l'église.

« Hey mauviette. J'ai entendu que tu étais devenu prêtre.

- Merci, j'étais traité comme un cas particulier. Eh attends, je t'ai dis que je ne suis plus une mauviette. »

SMACK !

Reborn venait d'asséner un superbe coup de livre sur l'arrière du crâne de son élève.

« Tu es encore une mauviette si tu ne peux pas utiliser tes pouvoirs en plein jour. Tiens, voici un présent de ma part pour le nul que tu es. Dans le village, il y a maintenant deux jours. J'ai pu sentir qu'un vampire parfait venait de naître. »

Le blond se tenait encore la tête suite à l'attaque de l'Arcobaleno. Sauf que la nouvelle qu'il venait de lui annoncer le rendit de suite plus sérieux.

« Vampire... ?

- D'après ce que j'ai vu, je pense que tu sera très intéressé. Que tu le fasses tien, ou que tu le tues, ça dépend de toi. Tu peux faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Toi, qui a hérité du sang de tes ancêtres, les dhampirs.

- … »

_* J'ai seulement eu l'intention de tuer quelque temps. En ayant une si longue longue vie, j'étais vraiment désespéré. *_

Dino se cacha le visage avec ses mains, accablé de chagrin sur son impuissance sur la façon dont il était forcé de mener sa vie.

« Je ne veux plus ça ! Tout le monde s'en va et meurt avant moi ! Je veux être humain ! Et quand je mourrai, je vais finir comme un vampire... ! Cette douleur se répètera indéfiniment. »

_* Je pensais que je serais toujours seul jusqu'à la fin. *_

« Heey, es-tu un prêtre ? Battons-nous. »

_* Même si j'avais l'habitude de croire que les vampires étaient méprisables... *_

C'était sa première rencontre avec le vampire Hibari Kyoya.

Fin POV Dino

_* Je pense que tu seras très intéressé. *_

« En effet, il a complètement lu à travers moi. »

_* Un pur et magnifique vampire. J'ai été captivé et suis devenu de plus en plus fasciné par lui.*_

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Tu es déjà mien. Il embrassa le front de Hibari. Comme si j'allais te laisser mourir. Je te laisserais vivre éternellement. Même si je n'est pas de sang. Je continuerais à te garder en vie en mélangeant mes fluides avec le sang de mes ancêtres. C'est la règle d'or. C'est pourquoi, ne m'abandonnes pas... Kyoya... »

Dino embrassa son cher et tendre vampire qui n'était pas complètement endormi.

_* Pour une raison quelconque, je pense que j'ai entendu le prêtre pleurer. Pour une mauviette au-dessus de toutes les autres pendant la journée. Il est vraiment fort le soir, ce prêtre me divertit beaucoup. Et pourquoi pleure t-il ? Mais je suis vraiment fatigué actuellement alors, après que je me sois réveillé, nous combattrons à nouveau. Et si je ne t'oublie pas, je te dirais qu'aussi longtemps que tu ne rends pas ma vie ennuyeuse. Je resterais avec toi jusqu'à la fin.*_

Une idylle à laquelle les deux amants se resteront ensemble et ce, même à travers la mort. N'est-ce pas la plus belle des preuves d'amour que l'on puisse espérer ?


End file.
